Shikon no Tama no Baka
by Hakura0
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, the gang has all of the shards. But one thought is running through their minds- What's next?


~~~~~~~~~I don't own Inu-Yasha~~~~~~~~  
Kagome lay awake in the small hut, staring at the small, palely glowing  
jewel in her hand.  
They had finally gotten everything they had been trying to.  
But now what?  
She knew she couldn't bear to be split between the two times like this  
anymore, she had to settle down somewhere.  
But she couldn't make up her mind which.  
Sighing she closed her hand completely around the jewel, clenching her hand  
tightly into a fist, then went to sleep.  
The next morning she slept later then usual, and left the hut to see Inu-  
Yasha simply sitting in the tree seeming to be thinking.  
Not wanting to disrupt him she remained silent.  
He didn't move after a few minutes so she went to find someone else to talk  
to, not seeing him the rest of the day.  
After they had eaten she silently made a decision of what she would do.  
She casually walked past Inu-Yasha, handing the jewel to him as she did so.  
  
He blinked at it, then her.  
"What are you trying at wench?" He barked out suspiciously.  
He definitely had not expected her to hand it over to him, he hadn't  
threatened her since they had first met, right?  
"I'm going home Inu-Yasha. Back to my own time. The jewel is complete so  
there's no more need for me here." She answered calmly, a set look to her  
face.  
The simple words stung him more then he'd show.  
No more need for her here?  
There was plenty of need!  
Not that HE needed her or anything.  
The kitsune looked to her as an adopted mother.  
Sango needed her to do that girl stuff with.  
Miroku...well, Miroku didn't really need her but that wasn't the point  
either.  
"Don't even try to make me stay Inu-Yasha. You wanted the jewel to become  
a full youkai all this time, now you can. But will you please at least let  
the others get a bit away before you use it?" Kagome continued.  
He looked up at her, a scowl on his face hiding what had sunk in finally.  
They were going to leave him alone again.  
"Feh, why should I? I got what I wanted, I don't need them" Without  
looking back at her or waiting for an answer he leapt up into the tree,  
still clutching the jewel.  
How could they be doing this to him?  
His life had literally become shard hunting with them.  
Why did they have to find the whole thing anyway?  
He squeezed the jewel as hard as he could, as if trying to shatter it, but  
to no avail.  
'I wish this thing would just break again, so that Kagome wouldn't leave,  
and the others wouldn't either. It wouldn't be the same without any of  
them.' He was used to company now, he wanted it to stay that way.  
Suddenly the jewel became searing hot in his hand and he opened his fist  
quickly to see it glowing.  
It also seemed to be cracking... 'I really hope this wouldn't count as a  
pure wish so it'll end up dissolving like Kikyou said it would be with me  
going human.' After a few seconds struggle the jewel let out an even  
brighter light, before shards started shooting in every direction.  
One went towards him and just hovered there.  
After staring at it a minute he grabbed it.  
A quick glance towards the hut told him the others had come to see what the  
commotion had been.  
"Inu-Yasha, is everything OK?" Kagome asked frantically as she ran towards  
them from the direction the well was in.  
No way would Inu-Yasha show his happiness right now.  
"The baka Shikon no Tama went and flew apart right after I made my wish.  
It didn't even work," he said, telling one truth, one lie. Kagome trusted  
him completely though, her mouth an 'o'.  
"All those villages that are going to be attacked by demons with the  
shards... We have to go get them again! It should be a lot easier since  
Naraku isn't going to be in our way this time."  
Everything had come out perfectly, Inu-Yasha couldn't believe his luck at  
the moment.  
  
"Fine then, we'll leave tomorrow. But if that thing breaks again when I  
try to make my wish I'm forgetting it." He growled, though inside was  
smiling wildly.  
It would take awhile to find them all, these shards were much smaller.  
Who knew what would happen while they looked this time?  
~~~~~~So, what did you think? I might continue if it's wanted. But who  
really wants to watch them hunt down the shards again?~~~~~~ 


End file.
